


What happens in Budapest stays in Budapest

by Fuuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Budapest, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Pre-Avengers (2012), What Happened in Budapest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Natasha Romanoff è una nota rossa sul registro dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e uno scatto rubato da una telecamera a circuito chiuso.





	1. Birdwatching  –   parte prima

«Just like Budapest all over again.»  
«You and I remember Budapest very different.»

Natasha Romanoff è una nota rossa sul registro dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e uno scatto rubato da una telecamera a circuito chiuso. Il bianco e nero non le fa giustizia; retrò, è per le donne di classe, lei invece è una copertina di Playboy su due gambe _(mozzafiato)_ che sarebbe in grado di uccidere perfino con un tanga.  
È il suo bersaglio. L'Agente Coulson l’ha definita _quasi_ impossibile. Quasi perché per Hawkeye non esistono bersagli impossibili: _se li vede, può colpirli_.  
Natasha l’ha vista. L’ha inseguita di notte e studiata di giorno, con la dedizione d'un aracnologo.  
E quando gli hanno dato il via libera _«Termina il bersaglio, Agente Barton»_ , il falco è sceso dal nido per bussare alla tana del ragno con la punta d’una freccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so cosa vuol dire birdwatching. So anche che i ragni non sono uccelli (duh!), still, you know what I mean.  
> \---  
> L'intera raccolta partecipa alla missione del cow-t con un totale di cinque drabble tutte unite tra loro e scritte sotto lo stesso prompt. Non credo serva spiegare dove stia la vittoria nella sconfitta... in fondo "Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made adifferent call" e per fortuna!  
> Mi ci è voluto un po' una vita ad organizzare le idee, nonostante le drabble siano minuscolo e poche - ma far rientrare tutto quello che volevo in 125 parole a capitolo è stato più arduo di quanto pensassi. Sono felice, però, di essere riuscita a scrivere per la prima volta su questa coppia, una delle poche etero del fandom per cui ho fatto il tifo fino alla fine. Poi l'ha vinta Bruce, ma non mi rassegnerò mai alla sconfitta.  
> \---  
> Prompt: missione Langley - una vittoria nella sconfitta  
> Scritta per la 4° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom


	2. Birdwatching  –   parte seconda

«Chi sei?»  
Una pallottola incassata nella porta, _poi_ la voce di sirena.  
Se Barton può sentirla _– s'è ancora vivo, per farlo –_ è perché possiede ottimi riflessi e ha già visto quant'è mortale il morso della Vedova. Provarlo sulla propria pelle non è un'opzione percorribile.  
«Nts-nts, così accogli un nuovo amico?»  
L'arco teso, la freccia incoccata, il bicipite gonfio.  
La mira _infallibile_.  
«Chi dice che abbia bisogno di un amico?»  
«Quello che potrebbe piantarti una freccia tra gl'occhi e ha deciso di non farlo.»  
Coulson non ne sarà felice.  
Gli dirà che in lei ha visto qualcosa – non è così stupido, in fondo, da dubitare della vista di un Falco.  
  
«Perché?»  
Lei, però, ancora non lo conosce.  
«Perché sei troppo bella per morire.»


	3. Braille  –   parte prima

Il sonno è un velo quasi inesistente tra le ciglia di Natasha.  
Scivola via al primo battito, gl'occhi aperti nel buio _(scrutano la stanza col pugnale nella destra e dita strette nel cazzotto della sinistra)_ e l'assassina addestrata dal KGB diviene perfettamente _operativa_.  
Ha sentito l'inceppo nel respiro di Barton  
 _(inspira, espira, inspira,_ pausa _)_  
ma è l'istinto ch'ancor prima ne percepisce lo sguardo. Vigile.  
«Incubi?» le chiede.  
«Ricordi.»  
«Hai voglia di parlarne?»  
Il sorriso sulla bocca rossa di Natasha è un paradiso avvelenato in cui Clint s'avventura con cautela. Si china a baciarla e aspetta l'invito delle labbra.  
Natasha, però, schiaccia le parole in bocca. A schiudersi sono le cosce.  
Le sue voglie, Barton gliele leggerà in carezze sulla pelle, come braille per un cieco.


	4. Braille – parte seconda

Budapest li strega con fascino signorile, ma tra tetti sinuosi e decorazioni esuberanti rivela la sua veste di puttana.  
La missione si bagna di sangue e neve negli occhi.  
Questa volta, nel buio, Clint non vede _niente_.  
Natasha spinge la schiena al suo petto, le scapole gli premono contro come ossuti interruttori e dita abili gli pilotano le braccia.  
«A ore undici» un sospiro in sospeso, il gomito piegato, la mira _riaggiustata_ «Adesso!»  
Barton non tentenna – sorride, _la sua fiducia in Tasha è cieca per davvero_.  
«Colpito» avranno tolto la vista al Falco (abrasione superficiale, retina intatta, riposo per 72 ore, sarà la diagnosi) il fischio della freccia, però, è musica per l'udito e l’ultimo target che crolla a terra punteggia la parola Fine.


	5. Way home

Ciondolano ancora per strada quando Fury li contatta. Una chiamata breve _«Riportate il culo dov’è più utile»_ in cui s'interpretano gli stitici complimenti del Direttore. Barton tiene a malapena gl'occhi socchiusi – creature di nebbia sono il poco che distingue.  
L'abbraccio alle spalle di Natasha è un pretesto per stringerla a sé, ma Romanoff prende seriamente il compito di fargli da guida. Finché non è il naso di Clint a pretendere il ruolo.  
«È gulasch l'odore che sento?»  
«Non lo so, né voglio scoprirlo.»  
«Non hai fame?»  
«Sì, ma non mi fido dell’olfatto d'un falco[1].»  
Clint s'arrende sbuffando.  
Tra la neve di Budapest, Natasha raccogliere nostalgia a fiocchi.  
«Pensavi davvero che fossi troppo bella per morire?»  
Barton tace.  
Il _sì_ è un segreto tra loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Per la maggior parte dei rapaci l’olfatto pare essere il senso meno sviluppato


End file.
